Brother
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Henry was a boy of instincts; Jack knew that the only thing that ached was his confused, angry heart. I know you guys will probs be like, WTF has Z come up with now? But, I'll say it loud and proud, SLASH, Henry/Jack, implied Hotch/JJ. Thaaaat's right. Rating is probably gonna change.
1. Chapter 1

Henry was a boy of instincts.

Well, that's all a five year old has, especially when he is taught that girls like boys, so it should be vice versa, but then he sees a boy and thinks,"He's prettier than me. He's pretty." His instincts told him to run. Run for the hills. But he didn't, he ignored his instincts. He talked to the boy and became the best friend of the boy. He listened intently as his mother told him that he's going to have a new daddy. That the boy would be his brother. He knew, somewhere deep inside, that he needed to stay away from this boy and just _run._ His instincts were down the drain. He told his mom that he couldn't. He runs to his room and buries his face in his pillow, and cries and cries and screams the boy's name, but quietly, so that his mother couldn't hear. But he knew that this was his kingdom come, saying it over and over, _Jack, Jack, Jack..._

xXxXx

"Hi. I'm Jack." Jack's tiny lisp resounded in his room. They could hear their parents laughing, talking downstairs."How old are you?"

"Five," Henry says, feeling small and useless."I'm Henry."

"Well, I'm eight. But we can be friends, right? If you don't care, I don't care. I have lots of friends who are little people."

Henry giggles. He kept looking into the boy's eyes. They were glistening and playful."I'm not little!"

"That's what I said when I was five!" Jack laughs, his eyes squinting and missing tooth showing, snickering and giggling in the way only a child can, as if laughing was just the most fun thing on the face of the earth.

"No way! Well, were you tiny?" Henry asks, curious to see how it feels to be a big person, to look back and think,"wow, I was little".

Jack grins, that missing tooth showing again,"Yeah. You'll be tiny until you turn six. Then you'll be a big person," Jack nods, as if his words were spoken with the utmost wisdom.

Jack knows he was eight, and compared to his father, who looked one hundred, he was still little. But he had the screaming urge to impress this little kid who wasn't so little. He wanted to make him smile and giggle, like he was doing at the moment. He really liked Henry. When he heard daddy talking about maybe getting married to Henry's mom, he stalled, then started crying. Henry didn't need to be his brother. That would be wrong, just because Jack loved him, but didn't know what it meant. He didn't know he was in love, but he did know. He knew that Henry was special. When his father asked what was wrong, he pointed to a tooth and said that it ached, when he knew that the only thing that was aching was his confused, angry heart.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding ceremony.

The ceremony made Henry cry. He cried so hard, was so sad that he threw up all over Hotch's shoes during the vows. He wanted to go drown himself in the puke, just because he had thrown up all over his new father's shoes. And because Jack probably hated him, and because his mom probably did too.

"Oh, Henry, sweetie!" His mom cried out. She dropped her flowers and ran to him, getting down on her knees to pat his hair while Hotch carried him to the bathroom.

Henry threw up some more, and some more, then even more. Hotch patted his back, assuring him it was okay.

"I'm-so-sorry..." Henry said between sniffs.

"You don't need to be sorry, buddy," Hotch smiled softly. This made Henry upset, due to the fact that his real father called him buddy, and Spencer called him buddy. Not his new father who was basically a stranger.

"Where's Jack?" Henry meant to think, but said out loud.

"Him and your mom are getting some medicine for you, okay? Don't worry, pal-"

Henry yelled,"Just stop it! You're never gonna be my dad, so stop it! Don't call me buddy and don't call me pal or friend, just call me Henry! I'm not your son!" Henry threw up more vomit."Go away, go away." He sniffles. Aaron nods and walks out of the bathroom.

xXxXx

Hotch and JJ repeatedly told Jack to stay away from Henry. After they got home, Henry threw up even more and stayed nauseous. They thought it was a stomach bug. Jack knew what it really was. What he didn't know was that Henry was scared to talk to Jack, so he kept insisting that Jack go away. He told Hotch to go away, too. He didn't want to see anybody but his mother, and that was only because he felt the need to apologize to her. Her response was giving him more medicine and telling him that it was okay. He swallowed the lies as if they were medicine.

xXxXx

It was midnight. JJ and Hotch were asleep, and Henry was fast asleep, all of this to Jack's knowledge. Jack was the only one awake, so he crept over to Henry's bed and watched him sleep. He watched his crush sleep, then, drowsy, he leaned over and kissed Henry's forehead. Next, he bounded down the stairs quietly and turned on the kitchen light. His bare feet not lifting from the floor, he went to the sink, and, yawning, filled the teapot with water. His mother had always gave him tea when he threw up, because his throat would hurt. He thinks for a second, then dumps the water out of the teapot and simply puts the water in a mug and sets it in the microwave. He gets two Sleepy Time tea bags, and one chamomile, then puts it in the mug. He sets the microwave to three minutes, then sits in a chair.

_Ding._ After the microwave goes off, Jack takes the hot mug and puts sugar in it, lots. He gets a saucer, spoon and a paper towel and slowly makes his way up the stairs as not to spill the hot liquid. After making it to his and Henry's room, he sets the saucer and paper towel on the nightstand, then shakes Henry gently.

"Henry? Buddy? I made you tea," Jack says. Henry rolls over, confusion crossing his face, then sits up with his legs crossed Indian style.

"Wow. Thanks, Jack."

"Wanna watch Boomerang? I think Huckleberry Hound is on." Jack raises his eyebrows hopefully, and even though Henry wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, he knew he couldn't turn the older boy down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eight Years Later**

Henry types quickly on his laptop, sighing angrily. All the stupid kids in his class were talking, so he had to do a four-page paper on friction. Luckily, Jack was helping him.

"So, it's easier if you just include every little detail, of every type of friction."

"There's four, right? Rolling, sliding, fluid..." Henry verifies.

"And _static_, little bro," Jack says, ruffling Henry's hair.

"Got it. Thanks, Jack." Henry glanced at the door, making sure it was locked.

"One more page, then maybe we can..." Jack trails off, smiling lightly.

It had been years, since that fateful night exactly eight years ago. Jack remembers it every night, every day, every hour.

xXxXx

_"_Sufferin' succotash!_"_

_Both of the boys laugh at Daffy Duck, Henry sipping his tea. As Jack turns the TV down, he smiles to Henry,"I'm sorry about the wedding."_

_"It's okay." Both boys sit with the television on mute, smiling softly. Henry couldn't help it. He reaches over and, just like he saw his mommy and Mr. Aaron do, kissed Jack. Jack's eyes opened wide, but he kissed the younger boy back, remembering how he always dreamed about his first kiss. This could top all of the dreams, even though they were all with girls._

_Little did they know, JJ watched the two boys kiss at the top of the st__air__s_, as she put a hand to her mouth. Hotch could never know about this. He would be devastated. JJ grit her teeth. JJ didn't care, not really, but Hotch? He could die. JJ knew they could not tell anyone. Hopefully. She could only have...hope.

_The next day, Henry drew pictures in his journal, which he hid in a tree trunk in the woods behind his house. That same day, years later, the dog ran away..._

xXxXx

Henry types the last word for his last page, grinning.

"Done," Henry sighs happily."Now I can relax."

"_Boys! Come quick!"_ JJ shouts from down stairs.

"Comin'," Henry grunts. He was just beginning to relax after all that junk he had to write.

As soon as they get downstairs, they run out the door, noticing JJ shivering on the porch that wrapped around the house.

"What's up?" Jack says.

"Cake got out the door," JJ pouts. The dog was really her idea, even though the three men never bothered with it.

"Oh, shit," Henry hisses. JJ shoots him a seething look for cursing, which Henry ignores and dashes to the cabinet, grabbing the treat box. He and Jack jump off of the porch just in time to see an angry Aaron dragging a whimpering Cake to the door. The retriever instantly goes to the boys, who pet her warily.

"Aaron, you hurt her!" JJ pats the dog, Aaron paying her no mind.

Hotch passes Henry and Jack an evil, dark look."Get out," he grumbles."Get out of my house, you sick faggots!"

"D-dad?" Jack whimpers.

"Get _out!_ Jennifer, look at...this!" Hotch shoves a black book with an 'h' on it to JJ, who skims through it.

"Oh...Aaron...I wanted to tell you, but I didn't have the heart, I just-"

"And you knew!" Hotch hisses.

"Where should we go?" Henry says, voice cracking.

"I don't care. Just...get out!" Hotch roars.

Both of the boys exit.


	4. Chapter 4

"Calm down, both of you. Hotch is just in shock, now, boys. Jennifer called me. She's calming him down. Just stay here tonight, okay?" The last thing Will LaMontagne expected to come knocking on his door was this. Sure, his son confessed years ago that he didn't like girls. He just didn't think it would go this far. He grinds his teeth together, wondering how it went so wrong with him and JJ. But, he knew that this wasn't the time. The boys needed him.

He rubs his temples, all of a sudden angry. How dare they just pop up, like he had nothing better to do? And then JJ. She let that man call his son a faggot, just standing there. Will, calming down, cleared his throat, then led the boys to the room they were staying in. He grunted as he tossed them some blankets. Henry and Jack looked at each other. There was only one bed. Henry shrugs and plops on it, stretching his feet out. They had walked along the highway to get to Will's place, before they caught a cab with the one five dollar bill they had. Henry was exhausted.

Jack was, too, but he didn't sleep a wink.

xXxXx

Hotch, rising out of his recliner chair after sleeping there, looks for JJ. She was nowhere to be found, God forbid she went to look for Henry and his "son".

Hotch couldn't grasp the fact that his son was gay. And, he was hot for his step brother. Awesome. Just wonderful.

Hotch growls at his reflection in the mirror. Now he felt bad, and he couldn't help but wonder if he was in the wrong. He didn't believe so, but he couldn't be sure. He sighs and rubs his hands over his tired face. He barely slept, wondering where Jack could be. Hotch finally picks up his cell phone and dialed her number by heart. Haley.

"Hello? Aaron?" Haley sounded surprised.

"Haley. How are you?"

Haley wasn't falling for his crap."Get to it, Aaron."

"Have you...talked to Jack?" He wanted to put it casually, as if he knew where his son was.

"No. Why do you ask?" Haley sounded alarmed._ Way to go, Aaron. You're fucked now._ Aaron thought warily. Cake comes over and, eager for her fluffiness, Hotch pet her head. Deciding quickly, Aaron hung up without a second thought about it.


	5. Chapter 5

JJ resisted the urge to answer the door for a great amount of time. She knew Will was on the other side, and she really wasn't in the mood for his bullshit. He was probably just there to complain about how much money he was spending on the boys. JJ finally closed her magazine and opened the door.

"What, Will?" She says, obviously irritated.

Will snickers,"Well, hi to you too. There's, uh, something I need to talk to you about. May I?" Before JJ could respond, he pushes past her and plops on the couch.

"I'll say it again: what do you want, Will?" JJ was really frustrated now. She was already stressed enough, then here he comes, barging in.

"I'll be straight and to the point. I want the boys to live with me for a while," Will starts. JJ tries to interject, but he continues,"And, ah, I'll let you know right now. This is is not in the form of a question, so I'm not asking you if they're staying with me. They will. Now, I told them to wait three minutes, then come in here, so they'll be in here any moment to pack their bags." Will shrugs."Sorry bout it."

JJ didn't exactly comprehend."Um, so, yeah, that's not gonna happen. Sorry bout it."

Will snorts,"Well your homophobic husband definitely won't let them come back, cause I talked to him. He said Jack can stay, till he gets his, ahem, 'mind right'. The only one that has a problem with this is you." Will starts to pace, taking wide, long strides. JJ starts to retort, but just then, both of the subjects ay hand walk in, chattering. They bound up the stairs, but before they walk into their rooms, Jack yells down the stairs.

"Will, you got Madden 2K fourteen, right?"

Will winks at JJ, then replies,"No, bring it if you got it. I think I'll waste fifteen minutes of my life crushing you guys."

"Okay, so-called football god," Henry snickers. They rush into their rooms.

JJ stutters,"Sc-school. What about school? Will they..."

"I'll take them. They can still go to Roosevelt."

JJ bites her lip."A month or two...right? That's all?"

Will sighs, exasperated."I guess, Jennifer. Yeah, yeah, sure." JJ mulls this over. She starts to pace anxiously.

"They have to call every day! Make sure they do that! And don't give them any electronics until their homework is finished. And make sure-" JJ counts off.

"Send me a text," Will rolls his eyes. JJ narrows her baby blues, then hisses,"And no alcohol! I know you keep a lot of Smirnoff in your house, and I know you gave them some. No! Alcohol!"

"Okay, okay," Will sighs. The boys come bounding down the stairs, and just like that, part of JJ's life walked out of the door.


End file.
